In web content that is made up of a plurality of pages, page switching is done by clicking on a link to another page or a “Next” button and the like (see Patent Literature 1 below), and a page cannot be switched by scrolling. A solution to this problem is AutoPagerize function. The AutoPagerize function is a technique that generates a new page below the current page when a scroll bar moves downward and extends the track (which is also called the rail) of the scroll bar accordingly.